


What If?

by For_the_love_of_fandom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Burr - Freeform, Hamilton - Freeform, Panic Attack, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_love_of_fandom/pseuds/For_the_love_of_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burr wakes from a nightmare and rushes to make sure Reader is okay.<br/>(Prompt from tumblr--Burr, “I had a nightmare about you and just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

Aaron Burr woke up in a cold sweat. He was breathing hard and for a second didn’t know where he was. As he turned to the side, he saw the glow of his alarm clock―2:37am―and realized he was still in his room. He sat up and felt that he was in his bed.

_I must have been having a nightmare._ He thought to himself as he tried to calm down. He couldn’t remember the details, but he knew it was about Y/N somehow. _I’ll just text her and make sure she’s fine._

_To: My Love  
Just making sure you’re doing alright. Let me know. Love you!_

He waited 20 minutes and, when he still hadn’t received a response, he sent another message.

_To: My Love  
Hey, I know it’s late, but I really need to know everything’s fine. Please call me._

After another 30 minutes had passed, he called. Straight to voicemail. He tried again. And again. Voicemail every time.

_What if something really bad had happened? What if someone got into Y/N’s house and has her hostage? What if she never made it home? What if she had an accident?_

He was beginning to panic. He chest felt tight and he was about to hyperventilate if he didn’t calm down. He closed his eyes and started to count backwards from 100 until he felt he was able to breath normally. He was worried, naturally, and he decided he better get over to Y/N’s house to make sure she was okay.

He grabbed the nearest sweatpants and shrugged on a hoodie. He went to his car and was only when he tried and failed to start the car that he realized he was trembling. _I’ll just walk. It’s only a couple of blocks so it will be fine._

He got out of the car and started toward to Y/N’s place, only to begin running almost immediately. Though he had calmed considerably, he was still concerned enough to not waste a second. Bur arrived outside of her house and stopped to catch his breath as he knocked loudly at the door.

Quietly, he heard her say, “Coming.”

He tried to collect himself before she answered the door.

“Aaron? What’s wrong?” Y/N could tell that he was quite upset about something, but she couldn’t imagine what would have him at her door in the middle of the night.

“Hi, Y/N. I, uh, I had a nightmare about you and just wanted to make sure you’re okay. I tried to text you and you didn’t answer so I called, but when that didn’t work either, I thought that―”

“My phone is dead, like, permanently. I dropped it earlier. Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to worry you.” Y/N’s expression as she took in his relieved smile.

“I wasn’t worried, I was just concerned, but I’m fine now.” His breathing was still a bit labored and he looked considerably more relaxed than he had a few minutes previous.

“Well…if you’d like, you can stay her for the rest of the night. We can watch a movie?” Y/N offered, knowing that he surely wouldn’t rest if he left her alone again, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to reach her.

“That would be nice.” Y/N led Burr into the house and pulled a random movie from the shelf and got it started. She nestled next to Burr on the couch and settled down for the movie.

“I love you, Aaron.”

“I love you, too, Y/N.’  
____  
Morning found them still on the couch, Y/N resting on Burr’s chest while he slumbered with a serene expression on his face.


End file.
